Cumpleanos Danza
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: It's Angel's birthday, and he wants to spend it with the girl he likes. Aubrey goes, and is surprised by the romantic evening. Will their relationship turn in to something? Just read it! You know you want to


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Oneshot: Cumpleanos Danza**

**Google translate of Birthday Dance. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot for Angel's birthday. I love that big ol' softie :3**

**My friend and I reminisced over the day she told me to bite her. You know that comeback that people do? Well, she used it on me, and I actually bit her. Now every time she says it she goes, "Bite me- NOT LITERALLY." and then we burst out laughing.**

**I got lots of candy today. Only one person gave me candy (my sis Kel is giving me mine tomorrow since she forgot it today) and with everyone else I ended up getting the candy they didn't want. They were all, "Hey, I don't like this candy you want it?" and then I, of course, took them.**

**I handed out candy too. I always give my friends some sort of candy on Valentine's day. I threw one at my teacher, and he said, "Thanks! I love Baby Ruths, but I'm probably going to end up forgetting it's in my pocket and I'll have melted candy in my pocket for god knows how long."**

**Quote of the day: **

"_Here's a sticker, stick it anywhere you want."_

" _'Kay!" * sticks on person that handed the sticker*_

"_NOT ON ME!"_

"_YOU SAID ANYWHERE I WANT!"_

_-Friends_

**Enjoy~**

It began with a call.

It was a simple request really, but Aubrey hated it. She felt it was too complex of a task for her. She knew it in her heart that it was going to be a hardy endeavor once Angel called, and his suave voice asked her, "Can you spend the day with me?"

At first she refused, but once Angel informed her that it was his birthday she started to have an inner conflict. A battle to the death with her inner diva and her inner heart that was buried beneath feet of ego. The red head couldn't help it, her inner heart had won. "I'll go."

"Good! Around six? I'll meet up with you at your place?" his ecstatic response showed through his voice, and Aubrey could even imagine Angel smiling to himself, phone held up to his ear.

Aubrey agreed, and ended the call. She flopped down on her bed. '_This is going to be killer.' _She thought. _'It's for his birthday, and like it or not he _is _my partner.'_ She began to get ready. Beauty needs hours to perfect, and Aubrey was no exception.

~HEART~

Angel showed up exactly at six, looking as handsome as ever. Even Aubrey had to admit that the guy was dressed to impress. She had to refrain from staring at his abs, which he obviously tried to show off with his button down shirt. "You're looking beautiful, as always." Angel commented on her clothing also.

Aubrey wore a knee length black dress with a red scarf secured around her pale neck. She knew she looked absolutely stunning, and was glad that she was complimented. The red head desisted herself from saying in her usual egotistical tone, "I know." and flipping her curly hair behind her shoulder. Instead, she went with a, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Angel extended his arm, "Ready to go m'lady?" he joked.

Aubrey nearly turned around and shut the door right then and there, but being the oh so kind person she is, she linked her arm with his and smiled. "Let's go shall we?"

Angel's idea for his birthday was to go see Warm Bodies. He'd been waiting to see it, and he hoped to it with Aubrey. When they arrived to the theater and got to the glass window, that dream was shattered. "Sorry sir, we're all out of tickets." the guy explained and gave a sympathetic shrug.

"Now what?" Aubrey asked once they got back into Angel's car.

The dark haired man sat there for a second, letting his eyes wander around the scenery, and not to mention his mind play around with current options. His eyes landed on a restaurant not far from where they were -across the street basically- and looked at his companion for the night, "How about we go there?" he pointed at said building.

"It's your birthday." was the short reply.

Angel took that as a yes.

~HEART~

The restaurant turned out to also have a dance floor. Angel couldn't help but notice that Aubrey's brown eyes were glued to it upon their entrance. "Want to dance?"

"What? Are we holding a competition here?" said Aubrey, who was missing the gist of his question. Big time.

"No _princesa._ Dance. You and me, dancing to the song." he laughed.

Aubrey blinked at him before slowly nodding her pretty little head. She let Angel take her hand and lead her down to the dance floor. She let him twirl her around. It felt good to dance just for fun, even for that small instant. Once the music slowed down to a romantic song ("OH YEAH. VALENTINE'S DAY BABY!" The DJ practically screamed into the mic) she started two-stepping with Angel.

The red haired girl felt an odd feeling swelling inside her. Her brown eyes were constantly taking note of the way Angel smiled at her, the way he smelled, and she even noticed how close he was to her body. She felt the urge to kiss him right then and there become more and more prominent. She retracted from his arms, "I'm thirsty."

Angel smirked, "Let's sit and get something to drink." he winked at her before heading over to a booth.

They seated themselves down, and a waitress appeared out of nowhere, as if she was prowling the table and waiting for someone to sit down. "Hello! My name's Erika, I'll be your server today!" the spunky waitress greeted. "What would you like to drink?"

"Root beer float." answered Angel, causing Aubrey to chuckle a little under her breath.

"Same." she didn't care for the calories in the pop at that moment.

Erika disappeared, and not thirty seconds later she returned with their drinks. They said they weren't hungry at the moment, and would call her if they began to. "It's amazing that they can make these floats so fast. It's inhuman!" The Latino commented as he sipped his drink.

His companion however, decided to pop a question. "Why did you invite me to go? Why not invite Bodie or Mo?"

Angel paused mid-slurp, "Why not? Why wouldn't I want to spend my birthday with the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Why do you always say that? You always say that I'm beautiful. Why?"

"Because, Miss Aubrey, you are. You're a diva, but on the inside, you can't cover up all the nice things you wish to do. I can tell when you have those feelings; you had those same feelings earlier, when you were debating whether or not to go with me." this made Aubrey stare at him, wide eyed. She couldn't believe he knew that! "You're the prettiest girl in my world, and yes, I do say that. I mean it. Most people call you pretty all the time, but it's different. They don't like you the way I like you."

Aubrey looked at him. Her hard gaze compelling Angel to stare right back at her. "That's what you really think?"

"Yes." Angel expected Aubrey to punch him, or even slap him. Hell, he half expected her to just get up and walk out of the place in a huff. He was far from prepared at her next action.

The red haired diva leaned over.

And kissed him.

Full on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Angel." she whispered against his lips before continuing to the kiss.

**The end.**

**Short and hopefully cute.**

**I listened to just "The Edge Of Glory" by Lady Gaga through this entire song. I also kept imagining Valentine's day suckers. I had two, and I kind of want another one.**

**For anyone that doesn't know, pop is what the northern states in the US say instead of soda. My mom is from a northern state (basically from the other side of the US from our current residence) and I grew up with her always saying that.**

**Anyway, Review! Do it for me, and for Angel! I mean, it's hist birthday after all!**


End file.
